


Hunting the Rare Tiger

by Revieloutionne



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first New Years after the rangers won. There are very good reasons for Casey not to kiss either of the people he'd like to at midnight. There's a kiss anyway.</p><p>It may not be the bad news he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting the Rare Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/gifts).



> There's drunk kissing and off-screen drunk sex, but it's the kind where everyone involved already wanted to and just had hangups/courage failures while sober that probably doesn't really reflect reality very well but sometimes the tropes just happen.
> 
> Also, this is probably the kinkiest fic I've ever written (even if it's pretty mild) and if everyone could pretend to ignore anything it says about me (that hasn't already been said by my drunken Deka chatlogs) that would be great.

It wasn't easy teaching Jarrod and Camille. It didn't help that Casey was only used to teaching beginners who were about half his size, but that wasn't really the problem. The problem was that teaching the two of them meant that Jarrod and Camille were his _students_. It was completely out of line to have some (no, not some; most) of the thoughts he'd been having about them lately.

When he went to RJ for advice, he'd been shocked to discover RJ had the same problem with _him_ when he'd been a student. It was, to put it mildly, beyond awkward. Sure, RJ was hot, but there just wasn't any spark there. (Which wasn't to say the sex hadn't been amazing, but afterward, both of them just _knew_ that it had been a one-time thing.)

And on top of things, Camille looked to be totally devoted to Jarrod, who was totally into Camille. Even if Casey weren't their Master, he'd still have no chance with either.

It was the pining that made it the worst. He knew that he was just grasping for hope whenever he felt like maybe Jarrod had purposefully waited a little too long to un-pin him after a takedown, or when he thought he heard innuendo in Camille's voice. There was no way it was there. Casey knew that, objectively, but he kept noticing it all the same.

Which is why he was doing his best not to think it meant anything that he and Jarrod were conversing alone in JKP's kitchen while the rest of the New Year's party was happening out in the dining room. (Since he was currently on the line between tipsy and drunk, it was pretty easy not to think too much.) Then a mass cheer of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” came from the dining room and Jarrod kissed him.

Between the alcohol and being caught off-guard, Casey had barely processed what was happening before Jared pulled away, dejected. “Oh,” Jarrod said, simply, and Casey was surprised by how very much he didn't want to see Jarrod hurt. “I thought I'd noticed something between-”

And then Casey was kissing him better again, and then there were hands, and then when Jarrod suggested heading back to his room, Casey was ready to do pretty much _anything_ to keep things going.

***

When Jarrod woke up, he was still naked, still tied to his bed, and Casey was gone. This was not good for a number of reasons. He tried slipping out of the ropes, but it wasn't happening. Part of him was happy because if Casey was this good when still kind of drunk... But there were more important things to deal with.

“Camille!” he roared. “I know you're in here. Why am I not untied?” Camille stepped out from the wall she was invisible against.

“You can't blame me for enjoying the sight, Jarrod,” Camille said. She sat beside him, toying with Jarrod's bindings while making no move to actually undo them. “Usually, I'm on the other side of the ropes. Besides, you deserve some time to think about why your plan didn't work.”

“Will you untie me if I say it's because I didn't do what you said?” Jarrod barely kept the pleading out of his tone. In response, Camille straddled his hips, leaned over him slowly, reaching for the knots on the bedframe. Just as her face came just barely too far away for a kiss, she stopped.

“No, Jarrod. That's not incorrect, but it isn't what I'm looking for.” She stood up and started heading for the door.

“Camille, don't tease me like this!” Jarrod growled.

“Tease? Jarrod. Darling. I fully intend to thoroughly ravish you, but,” Camille spoke as though she were saying the obvious, “not until I can fix your mistakes and bring Casey with me. You'll just have to take care of yourself until then,” she said, with a pointed look between Jarrod's legs. She took a few more steps toward the door and then turned, her hand to her face in mock surprise. “Oh! That's right, you can't right now. Guess you'll have to hope you didn't screw up too horribly and I can do this quick.”

When she shut the door behind her, Jarrod sighed and resigned himself to a long wait.

***

When Camille found Casey, he was getting out of the shower. She really needed to thank RJ sometime for the complete lack of locks anywhere in JKP besides the front door and for the money. Casey, she thought, shouldn't have been so surprised that someone would have been in the bathroom with him. Although, she granted, he probably wasn't prepared to walk out on someone naked _from_ the shower.

“Casey! Hi. Sorry to bother you like this, but Jarrod isn't always the best at planning. He was rather surprised that you weren't there when he woke up this morning, even though it was plain as day to me that you'd be freaking out about what happened.” Casey was still frozen in shock, hand halfway to his towel and one foot still in the shower. “You can't deny you've been freaking out; you'd have to be awfully distracted to not have known I was in here.”

Casey made a motion that was probably supposed to be a nod.

“I'm even willing to bet that your problems basically boil down to two things. One, that last night you facilitated Jarrod cheating on me. Two, that he's your student. Am I right?” This time, Casey was able to actually nod. “Well stop worrying about it. Jarrod wasn't cheating. If he'd done things _right_ I'd have been there too, but he can be stubborn.”

“What?”

“Clearly your worrying has overtaxed your brain. Let me spell it out for you: Jarrod and I both feel like our relationship would improve if you were in it. Now, there's no question that you've got chemistry with Jarrod. I wasn't entirely sure how receptive to the idea of you and _me_ together, but,” Camille said with a smirk, “I've got a pretty big sign right now that that's a yes, too.”

Camille could almost _see_ the gears click into place in Casey's head, and then in his haste to cover up, the foot still in the shower slipped and he wound up tripping onto Camille.

“Whoa there, tiger,” she said as she helped pull him to his feet. “As much as I'd enjoy a test run, I don't want to keep Jarrod waiting.” Casey let out a bit of a laugh, and finally seemed to let go of some of the tension in his posture. “Your brain's finally caught up to the conversation, then?”

“Yeah,” he said, ushering Camille out into his bedroom. “I appreciate that you didn't want to waste time clearing that up and all, but you could have waited like five more minutes, you know.”

“But you're pretty! And five minutes waiting is five more minutes that Jarrod had screwed things up. I don't like when Jarrod has screwed things up.”

“I know. And it's great to know that the two of you like me back. Like, super-great,” Casey added, grabbing clothes from his closet. “Possibly the best news I could start a year with.”

“There's a but there, isn't there.”

“Yeah. You're both my _students_. It doesn't matter how much I want to, I can't get involved with you without worrying that I'm leveraging the authority I have to get what I want.”

“The- You think you have _authority_ over Jarrod and I?”

“I'm your _Master!_ It's right there in the name!”

“Casey. Theo is a Master, right?”

“...Yes, but-”

“So if Theo starts teaching you forms he's come up with, does that make him _your_ Master?”

“I... guess not. But you and Jarrod-”

“Aren't _Pai Zhua_ Masters, but that's just a matter of properly earning the title.” Now that Casey was dressing, Camille started picking up her pajamas from where she'd left them outside the bathroom. “If there's any quality of a Master you think we don't already have, I'd _love_ to prove you wrong.”

“But...,” Even Casey seemed to admit in his tone that the argument he was making didn't hold water, “I'm still teaching you?”

“And we're happy to learn! But as far as Jarrod and I are concerned, you don't have any authority over us outside lessons. Our relationship is going to be far more fucked-up for happening because of all the times we've each tried to kill each other than it is for the fact that you're teaching us proper Pai Zhua techniques.”

“That... that _is_ pretty fucked-up, you know.”

“Not any moreso than that you're our friend, or that Jarrod and I are together, after all the fighting.”

“You have a point. But before I actually try this whole... all of us thing,” Casey said, pulling on a shirt. I have to ask something.”

“Shoot.”

“You and Jarrod already go together so well. Why do you want _me_?”

“Jarrod and I do go together pretty well, yes. We have something pretty special on our own, and we could probably even be pretty satisfied by it for a while. But I spent my entire life up until very recently being devotedly evil, so this whole...,” the word was still unfamiliar in her mouth, “ _love_ thing is. It's a thing. I don't totally get it. And I mean, with Jarrod and I, we've kind of got roles. I'm the brains. Jarrod's the strength. When one of us is failing, the other can usually step in. But we're just not sure that can work forever. We need someone to be the _heart_ , and that's where you come in. I mean, there's more than that, but that's the basics.”

“You... want me for my heart.”

“Need you for your heart. _Want_ you for your body.” Casey riled up. “ _And_ for how well you know us, how you're just as screwed up in your own way for wanting _us_ , and because if how I found Jarrod this morning is any indication, because we _will_ get along well in bed, which is a pretty nice plus.” Casey blushed.

“I, uh. I don't usually do that. I'm not really sure where it came from, actually. Jarrod _did_ like it as much as I can remember from last night?”

“Casey, why do you think those ropes were even in the room to being with? Trust me, we _like_ that kind of thing. We can teach you.”

Casey's face lit up. “Really?”

“Absolutely. Jarrod's still in his bed, actually, if you'd like to pick up where you left off.”

Casey made an unintelligible noise. After a moment to recompose, he hesitantly spoke. “Is... is it as good when you're the one tied up?”

“Well,” Camille said, opening the door and gesturing towards Jarrod's room. “There's only one way to find out.” Casey hopped up from tying his shoes eagerly. “Oh, and Casey?”

“Yeah?”

“We have a leash.”

Casey _moaned_.

“Face it tiger...” Camille smirked, “you just hit the _jackpot_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes I did just write nearly 2000 words just to set up a quote. YOU'LL GET NO APOLOGY FROM ME.
> 
> And I do feel like I wrote a good enough story to justify it. I just couldn't not do it, once the idea struck. Like you wouldn't.


End file.
